


Smiting

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Rimming, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Switching, it's also baby's first BDSM, look this is a sexual smorgasbord, so be gentle, there's very little they DON'T do in these ten thousand words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley has one more fantasy that he's initially hesitant to share - he wants Aziraphale to dominate him, to use his angelic powers on him, and for the angel to use Crowley for his pleasure.Aziraphale, as always, is only too happy to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 84
Kudos: 290
Collections: Aziraphale/Crowley Smut Library





	Smiting

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the tags,  
> 1) this is a sexual smorgasbord. It's basically 10k of nonstop fucking.  
> 2) this is also baby's first BDSM. I've never written it before, and I'm anxious about posting it. So please be gentle?
> 
> Beta'd by NarumiKaiko, but all the mistakes are on me. Shout out to the ladies of the Cadre server for helping me to brainstorm this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. Thank you for them.

Aziraphale slid off his bedroom shoes and removed his dressing gown, laying it across the foot of the huge, four-postered, canopied bed in his room. He smiled at Crowley, who was already in bed waiting for him, and crawled in beside him. Crowley was there to accept him into his arms, and they assumed their usual snuggling position: Crowley lying on his back, Aziraphale nuzzled into his side, their legs tangled, and arms around each other. Once they were settled, Crowley pressed an absent kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead and Aziraphale sighed happily. 

“I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

He snuggled a little closer and closed his eyes. Aziraphale had never known it was possible to feel this much love. 

“Crowley?” 

“Hmm?”

“I just thought of something.”

“What’s that, angel?”

“We haven’t acted out a fantasy in a while.”

“We haven’t?”

“No, not since the priest thing, and that was _weeks_ ago.”

He could hear the smirk in Crowley’s voice. “Is this just your way of telling me you’re randy tonight?”

“No! Well, _yes_ , in a way. I’m very much interested in sex with you at any time and could certainly be persuaded tonight, but that’s not why I brought it up. I was just wondering if you’ve lost interest in our little games?” 

“No, of course not.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m absolutely certain, angel. If you want to act out a fantasy, all you have to do is say so. Tell me the fantasy and we’ll act it out.”

“Well, I’m saying so. And it’s your turn.”

Crowley clicked his tongue. “You and your ‘taking turns’.”

Aziraphale pulled back a little so he could look at Crowley properly. “Why do you sound tetchy?”

“I’m not techy. I’m just more interested in fulfilling your fantasies than I am mine. I want to make you happy. That’s all I want.”

“And I feel the same way, dear. Your happiness and sexual fulfillment is paramount to me, which is why taking turns is a good system for us.”

Crowley sighed, looking up at the ceiling as if beseeching heaven. 

“Is there something you want that you’re afraid to tell me?”

“S’embarassing.”

“Oh, please don’t be embarrassed, my love,” Aziraphale implored him, rubbing his hand in a soothing circle on Crowley’s chest. “There’s nothing you could ask of me that I wouldn’t do, and nothing could _ever_ change the way I feel about you.”

“You might not want to do this,” Crowley informed him. 

“Try me.”

Crowley sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Aziraphale just kept stroking him soothingly, waiting. 

“It’s a combination of several things, really,” he finally said, hand still over his eyes. 

“What things, dearest?”

“Well, you remember when we went to the Royal Opera House?”

“Very fondly.”

“I loved that. I loved that you were a bit more dominant, that you told me what to do and bossed me around. That you were in control of my pleasure. That was so fucking hot. I’d like more of that.”

“I’d be more than happy to give you that, Crowley. I’d love to. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah. I like it when you just… use me for your pleasure.”

“Alright, so you’d like to combine those two things?”

“There’s… there’s something else. I mean, just those two things would be great - better than - but… there’s more.”

Aziraphale took Crowley’s hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing a little kiss there. “What else, my love? All you have to do is ask and it’s yours.”

“I’d like you to use your angelic powers on me.”

He was surprised for a moment. “My angelic powers?”

“Yes.”

“Which ones?”

Crowley shrugged, still not looking at Aziraphale, his eyes on the ceiling, but Aziraphale could see a flush on his cheeks. “I don’t know. Anything. Everything. I just want this.”

Aziraphale looked at him for a moment, watching his face carefully, contemplating. 

“Crowley?”

“It’s stupid, I know. I never should have --”

“ _Crowley_ ,” Aziraphale said in a bit firmer tone. “Roll over here and look at me. I’m willing to do this for you, my love - I’m _eager_ to do this for you, but I need you to look at me. This is something that must be thoroughly talked about before we attempt it.”

He thought for a moment that Crowley was going to refuse, but then he rolled to face Aziraphale, although he wouldn’t meet his eyes right away. Aziraphale reached up and traced his cheek lightly. 

“I know you hate this part, beloved. I know it’s terribly difficult for you, and very vulnerable, but I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you fantasized about. Every detail. Please.”

Crowley looked shifty, uncomfortable, but Aziraphale just stroked his bare skin lightly and waited him out, his touch gentle and his gaze loving. 

Crowley finally spoke, his voice quiet. 

“I’d like to be restrained by your angelic powers. Tied to the bed, in a manner of speaking. Hands and feet. I’d also like to be blindfolded, but we can do that the human way.”

“What would you like me to do to you while I have you restrained?”

“I want you to use me. Take me apart, piece by piece. Drive me absolutely insane.”

“How?”

“That’s up to you. But I was thinking…”

“Go on.”

“I was thinking I’d like a little pain with my pleasure. Maybe you could, I dunno, smite me a little?”

“You wish for me to smite you?”

“Just a little, yeah. Would you?”

Aziraphale thought fast. “I think I could do that, yes.” 

Crowley’s voice was more eager now, excited, as were his bright yellow eyes. “You could use it as a reward or punishment, whatever you wanted. Or both. Both would be good.”

“Do you want me to withhold orgasm?”

“If that’s what would make you happy, yeah. That’s the whole point. I want you to use me for _your_ pleasure. I’ll be completely at your mercy. Do with me what _you_ like: whatever you like for as long as you like in any way you like. I just want you to use your powers and take me apart.” 

“And that’s what will make you happy?”

Crowley nodded excitedly. “It would. I’d love it so much, angel.”

Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Then that’s what we’ll do, my love.”

The demon’s whole face lit up. “Really?”

“Of course, you ridiculous creature. I’m willing to do anything you ask of me, you should know that by now. But this is a bit different from one of our usual fantasies, so I think we need to talk about it a bit more.”

“Absolutely. Anything.”

“First, I’m willing to dominate you, if that’s what you want. I’ll gladly take charge and command you, to _use_ you, as you say. But I’m very skittish of going overboard, especially this first time. I’m not willing to be cruel or overly domineering, and I’m not willing to hurt you. Not really.”

“What do you mean? Are you not willing to smite me?”

“I am, yes, but I want to be very careful with it. I’d like to be very gentle in my smiting, at least this time.”

“Okay,” Crowley said, and he sounded just a bit disappointed.

Aziraphale kissed him softly. “Please forgive me for being so cautious. I’m willing to be forceful, if you’d like, but not extremely so. If we do this and you decide you’d like more force from me later, we can do that. I’m only asking us to exercise restraint this one time, until we’ve got a bit more experience.”

“No, that’s fair.”

Aziraphale’s eyes twinkled. “I think you’ll very much enjoy what I can do, even if I’m doing it gently. I’m still very willing to take you apart, piece by piece, and use you for my pleasure. For as long as I like, you said?”

Crowley nodded. “For hours, if you want. Until you get bored with me.”

“I could never get bored with you, dearest, so I hope you’re prepared for a long night.”

“Fuck, yes. Can we do it now?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “We can make love in a minute, if you’d like, but I’d ask for a day or so to get ready for this scene. I have rarely had occasion to use my angelic powers in recent years, and would appreciate the opportunity to test them a bit before I use them on you. But we still have one more thing to talk about.”

“What’s that?”

“I think we’re going to need a bit more than our usual safeword this time. Are you familiar with the stoplight method?”

“Yes, but explain it to me anyway.”

“I’ll periodically ask you for a color to check how you are during the scene. Green means you’re fine and wish for me to keep going. Yellow means things are getting a little intense and you’d like me to slow down. Red means the scene is stopped and we talk about what’s wrong until you’re ready to go again. And if you say the safeword, ‘ducks’, that means everything is stopped immediately and indefinitely.” 

“Okay.”

“I intend to check your color frequently, and you must promise me to say yellow or red at any time if you’re feeling overwhelmed. Or ‘ducks’, of course.”

“I will. I promise.”

Aziraphale smiled, then leaned forward and kissed him again. “I’m excited for this.”

“You are?”

“Oh, yes. I think it’ll be wonderful, and I can’t wait. I already have ideas of things to do to you.”

“Tell me all about them,” Crowley requested, his eyes alight. 

Aziraphale laughed. “Oh, no. I don’t think so. It’ll be much more fun for you to find out in the moment, I think. I _will_ say that I anticipate a very long night for us both, in the best possible way.”

Crowley groaned plaintively. “Are you _sure_ we can’t do this tonight?” he complained. 

“I’m sure. It’s been ages since I used my powers. I’d like to practice with them a bit before I use them on the love of my life.”

The demon sighed, sounding put out. “I hate waiting.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Greedy thing. I know you hate waiting, dear, but I promise I’ll make it worth your while. Just give me a day or so, alright?”

“Alright. But I’d like to circle back to something you said a few minutes ago.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

“When you said we could make love tonight. I’d like to discuss that further.”

Aziraphale grinned wickedly and threaded his hands through Crowley’s hair, pulling him on top of him. “What’s to discuss?”

~*~O~*~

They were holding hands as they entered the bedroom two nights later to start the scene. They’d discussed it several more times over the previous 48 hours, and Aziraphale felt confident that they’d covered every base they could, consent-wise. He’d exercised his powers a bit, dusting them off in a manner of speaking, and he felt sure he wouldn’t unintentionally hurt him. Crowley had given him a bit more detail about what he wanted, so he had a better idea of how to please his love. All in all, they were as prepared as any two beings could possibly be for tonight, and Aziraphale was relieved.

He was also _excited_. They’d acted out lots of fantasies over the last several months and he’d been excited for all of them, but this one felt different, somehow. Aziraphale couldn’t put his finger on why, only that it did. He just accepted it. He could tell that Crowley was excited, too. The demon had been a ball of energy all day today, since Aziraphale had told him this morning that they could do it tonight, and he hadn’t stopped smiling. Aziraphale suspected he was a bit nervous, as well, if the slight tremble of his hand was any indication. But he didn’t dare mention it to Crowley. He knew the response he’d get. 

They came to a stop beside Aziraphale’s huge bed, still holding hands. Without a word, they turned and drew one another into a sweet embrace. 

“I love you, Crowley.”

“I love you, too, angel. Thank you.”

Aziraphale laughed and pulled back so he could see his demon’s face. “Don’t thank me now, thank me later. Will you forgive me for asking you to go over it one more time?”

“Green means we’re good to go. Yellow means I want you to lighten up a bit. Red means we stop the scene for a minute, until I recover. And the safeword means we stop the scene entirely.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Good. Is there anything else we need to talk about before we begin?”

Crowley shook his head. “No, I think we’ve got it all covered.”

“Are you ready?”

“I’m so fucking ready, angel,” Crowley said eagerly. 

“Alright. Kiss me, then we’ll start the scene.”

Crowley smiled, then leaned forward to press his lips to Aziraphale’s in a sweet kiss. Aziraphale basked in the joy of it for just a moment before he pulled back. 

“I love you,” Crowley said.

“I love you, too.” 

Aziraphale kissed his lips one last time - he couldn’t help it - then he took a step back. “Good. Now, take off all your clothes for me.”

Crowley raised his fingers to snap, and Aziraphale covered them with his hand. “Ah, ah, ah. Take them off the _human_ way. I’m the only one who will be using any sort of magic tonight.”

The demon’s eyes widened for just a moment, then he hastened to obey, stripping off his clothes as quickly as he could, discarding them carelessly. Aziraphale watched him with avid interest, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth which grew when Crowley’s already-hard cock sprang free. He waited patiently while Crowley tugged off his last remaining clothes - his denims - then stood there in front of Aziraphale, naked, aroused, and awaiting instruction. 

Aziraphale gestured with his head. “Get on the bed and make yourself comfortable. Then raise your hands above your head.”

Crowley scrambled to climb onto the massive bed, lying flat on his back, raising his arms above his head. 

“Are you ready?”

He gave a short nod. “Ready.”

Aziraphale snapped and at once, Crowley’s wrists and ankles were constrained with shining gold chains. His wrists were bound together and tethered to the ornate, carved headboard, and his ankles were bound separately and tethered to each of the posters at the foot of the bed, spreading his legs wide. Aziraphale took a minute to admire the sight, letting his gaze rake over his beloved from head to toe. 

“Try and release yourself. You may use your powers.”

Crowley tugged at the bonds, testing them, squirming on the bed while Aziraphale watched. Then he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. 

“Can you get free?”

“No.”

“Are they too tight?”

“No.”

“So you’re comfortable?”

Crowley nodded. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Aziraphale stepped over to the bedside table, where he’d placed a couple of bottles of water, a blindfold, and a long stem rose in preparation for this evening. He felt Crowley’s eyes on him like a physical caress when he picked up the blindfold. He carefully and lovingly placed it over Crowley’s eyes, making sure they were covered, then took a step back. 

“Can you see me?” he asked, his voice a little sharp.

Crowley shook his head on the pillow. “No.”

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Very good.”

Aziraphale snapped his fingers again, removing all his clothing and placing them neatly in the wardrobe, then took a second just to look at Crowley. His lover was long and lean, his body spread out, on display. His chest was moving with his shallow breaths which were coming more rapidly than usual, and Aziraphale could see his pulse in his neck. He was also desperately, _desperately_ aroused, his cock hard, flushed purple, and arched towards his belly. Aziraphale wanted to taste it. Soon, he would. But not quite yet. 

He grabbed the rosebud and climbed back onto the bed beside Crowley, careful not to touch him yet. Crowley’s breathing accelerated. 

“Before we begin properly, I’d like to test the smiting on you. If it’s too much, you will let me know. Is there any part of your body you’d like for me to practice on?”

Crowley shook his head back and forth. “No. Anywhere.”

“Very well. I’ll touch your thigh. Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

Aziraphale placed one finger on Crowley’s thigh. “On the count of three. One… two… three.”

He sent a tiny amount of his power out through his fingertip into Crowley’s leg - just the barest amount, watching Crowley’s reaction closely. The demon jumped a little and made a small noise, but nothing extreme. 

“How was that, dear?”

“It was good. Better than good.”

“Did it hurt?”

“No, not really. It felt more like a little electric shock.”

“Do you still wish for me to do that to you?”

“Yes, please, do it more, do it harder, _fuck_ , angel…”

“One ‘yes’ was enough,” Aziraphale said commandingly, and Crowley shut up at once. “Are you ready to begin properly?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Aziraphale picked up the rose from where it lay beside him, but didn’t do anything with it yet. He was deliberately slow, letting the moment drag out and Crowley’s anticipation build. When he touched the rosebud to the center of Crowley’s chest, Crowley jumped, and Aziraphale smiled softly. 

“ _I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps_.”

“Is that --”

“Neruda,” Aziraphale supplied, drawing aimless patterns on Crowley’s chest and abdomen with the rosebud. “Shall I go on?”

Crowley nodded. “Yes.”

“ _I hunger for your sleek laugh, your hands the color of a savage harvest, hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails, I want to eat your skin like a whole almond_.”

He trailed the rose lower and lower with each line, loving the way Crowley’s abdomen jumped beneath the petals. He murmured, “ _I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body, the sovereign nose of your arrogant face, I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes, and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight, hunting for you, for your hot heart, like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue_.”

On the last verse, he circled Crowley’s navel with the rosebud, then sent it down the little trail of hair towards his cock. Crowley’s hips jumped when Aziraphale used the rosebud to caress his effort lightly, then to catch the little pearl of moisture at the tip of his cock on the red petals. 

“Do you know why I chose that poem, my love?”

“Why?”

“Because it speaks so clearly of hunger. I _hunger_ for you, Crowley. I want to _devour_ you. And tonight, that’s what I’m going to do.”

Crowley’s breaths were growing harder, more ragged, and Aziraphale was delighted with the effect he was having on his love. 

“Would you like that?”

“Please, angel, please…”

Aziraphale used a fingertip to send a tiny pulse of energy and Crowley jumped.

“I asked if you’d like for me to devour you tonight, Crowley,” he said sternly. 

Crowley nodded vehemently. “Yes. Yes. Please.”

“Let me tell you what I have in mind - at least to start with. First, I’m going to use my mouth and hands on you. I’m going to kiss you all over, and when I’m done with that, I’m going to suck your cock until you come in my mouth.”

Crowley let out a low groan, rolling his head to the side, and Aziraphale grinned. “Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes, please.”

“Are you going to be good for me? If you’re good for me, I’ll reward you.”

“I’m going to be _so_ good for you angel. I swear.”

“I hope so. Now, where should I start?”

Crowley’s hips thrust upwards hopefully, perhaps involuntarily, and Aziraphale chuckled. 

“Not there, not yet. How about...here,” he said, then bent and applied his lips to Crowley’s long neck, over his fluttering pulse. He lay a trail of sucking kisses from one side of Crowley’s neck to the other, going from ear to ear, then went back to his Adam's apple and started downwards. Crowley murmured and whispered and begged under his breath while Aziraphale licked and kissed and sucked his way down. When he reached Crowley’s nipple, he sent a little burst of angelic energy out through his tongue onto it. 

The demon’s back arched off the bed. “ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ”

“Too much?” Aziraphale asked, concerned. 

Crowley shook his head vigorously. “No, fuck, it was great, do it again…”

“Careful now, Crowley,” Aziraphale purred, pressing kisses across Crowley’s chest towards the other nipple. “You don’t want to forget who’s in charge tonight.”

When he reached the other nipple, he sent another little smiting and Crowley jerked again, shouting.

“Color?”

“So fucking green.”

“Good.”

Aziraphale went back to his mouth’s exploration of Crowley’s torso, kissing, licking, and gently nipping at his beloved’s skin. As he crept lower, he reached down to lightly stroke Crowley’s cock with his fingertips. The demon keened.

“Do you like that, beloved?”

“Yes,” Crowley panted. 

Aziraphale circled his navel with his tongue. “Do you want more?”

“Please.”

“Whatever you want, my love…”

Aziraphale wrapped his hand around Crowley’s prick and began to lightly pump it, his mouth still worshiping Crowley’s skin. He ran his tongue down the dark trail of hair from Crowley’s belly button slowly. 

“Please, angel, please, please,” Crowley chanted under his breath.

Instead of covering Crowley’s cock with his mouth, he took a moment to reposition himself between Crowley’s legs, sitting on his heels, bent over his love. He watched his hand stroke Crowley for a moment, basking in the low pleading his love was doing, smiling to himself. Once again, he let the moment drag out and Crowley’s anticipation build, hoping to heighten everything for him. When he’d waited as long as he could, he bent over and nuzzled Crowley’s bollocks, kissing and licking them. Crowley moaned when he sucked one into his mouth and rolled it around with his tongue. 

“Angel… angel… feels so good…”

Aziraphale released the first bollock, then gave the other one the same treatment. Crowley squirmed below him, begging in a low voice. Aziraphale released the second bollock with a pop and smiled up at Crowley, even though he couldn’t see. 

“Are you ready, my love?”

“Angel… angel…”

Aziraphale used one fingertip to smite him and he yelped. 

“Yes! I’m ready! Suck me!”

“Very good, dear,” Aziraphale praised. 

Crowley shouted, a joyous, exultant sound, and his hips rocketed off the bed, when Aziraphale took his cock into his mouth. Aziraphale didn’t mind, he just moved with Crowley and swirled his tongue around the head of his prick, gathering his taste. He teased Crowley for just a minute like that, just the head of Crowley’s cock in his mouth, listening to the glorious sounds Crowley was making. When he could no longer taste the salty precome, he slid Crowley’s cock deeper into his mouth, earning a groan for his efforts. He started to bob his head, slowly at first, his hand still pumping what his mouth wasn’t covering. It didn't take long before he had built up a good speed. 

“Angel, angel, your mouth feels so good. Fuck!”

Crowley’s hips thrusted upwards rhythmically, seeking to fuck Aziraphale’s mouth, and Aziraphale worked with him, taking him deeper. 

“God, I love you. Fuck! I love you so much, Aziraphale…”

Aziraphale miracled some lubricant onto his fingers and slid them between Crowley’s cheeks, seeking his hole. He circled and massaged Crowley’s entrance for a moment, using Crowley’s noises as a guide. After a couple of minutes, he slid one finger into Crowley’s arse and sucked harder. 

“Fuck! Yes! Oh, yes, angel, feels so good… I’m gonna come…”

Aziraphale was starting to get anxious for the taste of Crowley’s come in his mouth. He sped up the motions of his head and took him a little deeper into his mouth, so Crowley was nudging his throat. Then he carefully added a second finger, scissoring them gently. 

“Angel, angel, _oh fuck_ , angel…”

He twisted his fingers inside Crowley, seeking out his prostate and massaging it, making Crowley shout. 

“I’m close, angel, I’m so close… please… please, make me come. I’ll be so good for you…”

He _had_ been good, and Aziraphale wanted to reward him. He was also _ravenous_ for the taste of Crowley’s spend. So, feeling wicked, he deep throated Crowley a couple more times, gently massaging his prostate, bringing him closer, then backed off until only the head was in his mouth. Crowley made a little noise of protest, but Aziraphale didn’t give him long to be upset. With the head of his cock in his mouth, Aziraphale sent a tiny pulse of energy out of his fingertips, directly onto Crowley’s prostate. 

The demon _screamed_ , his body arching like a bow off the bed, salty come erupting into Aziraphale’s waiting, hungry mouth. He continued to fuck Crowley’s arse with his fingers, letting the tiniest bit of energy pulse rhythmically as Crowley shouted and came. When he felt he’d milked as much out of his beloved as he could get right then, he sent one last pulse then stopped and swallowed the mouthful of come. 

Crowley collapsed onto the bed, limp, his chest heaving with his breaths. Aziraphale released his cock from his mouth and demanded, “Color?”

It took Crowley a second to answer. “Green. Very, very green.”

“I’m glad to hear that, dear,” Aziraphale said primly, then spent the next couple of minutes cleaning Crowley’s still-hard cock, fucking him gently on his fingers, but avoidng his prostate now - soothing him through the aftershocks. 

When he was satisfied that he’d gotten every drop of Crowley’s come he could, he pressed one last kiss to the flushed head and withdrew his fingers. 

“Did you like that, my love?”

Crowley nodded, still out of breath. “Yeah. That was fucking amazing.”

“Good. Now, if you’d please, I’d like you to return the favor.” 

“Anything, angel, I’ll do anything.”

“I find myself quite aroused after that, and I think I’d like you to suck my cock. Or I think it might be more accurate to say I want to fuck your face. Are you amenable?”

“Yes, yes, please, let me suck you off, angel…”

“Very well, since you asked so nicely.” Aziraphale moved, going from between Crowley’s legs to straddling his waist, his hard cock in his hand, eyes on Crowley’s mouth. He worked his way higher and higher, getting closer to Crowley’s mouth, which was open and waiting. Then he stopped. 

“Listen to me, Crowley. Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“If you need to stop for any reason, if your color changes to yellow or red, I want you to clap your hands together three times. I’ll stop immediately. Alright?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“Clap for me now, to prove that you can do it.”

Crowley clapped his hands together three times above his head, near the headboard.

“Very good, dear. And what color are you right now?”

“I’m as green as can be.”

“And what will you do if your color changes?”

“Clap three times.”

“Excellent. Shall we continue?”

“Yes! Let me suck you, angel. Please fuck my face.”

Aziraphale stroked himself idly, inching closer to Crowley’s mouth. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, yes, please…”

“Well, you’ve been such a good boy. I don’t see why I can’t give you what you want. Open for me, dear.”

Crowley opened his mouth obediently, as wide as he could, and Aziraphale moved forward the final few inches on his knees, feeding his cock to Crowley. Crowley closed his mouth around the head as soon as he could and licked Aziraphale’s taste from the tip greedily, moaning low in his throat. 

“You like that, do you?”

Crowley nodded, raising his head in an effort to take Aziraphale deeper. Aziraphale grinned and slid his cock deeper into his mouth. 

“Oh, Crowley, the mouth on you, my love…”

Crowley hummed around his cock, still trying to take him deeper, and Aziraphale leaned forward, bracing himself on the headboard, and started thrusting shallowly into Crowley’s mouth. 

Crowley moaned again, a long, desperate sound, and Aziraphale thrusted a little harder, a little deeper. 

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley’s hands below him, they were clasped together. 

“Crowley,” he said in as stable and steady a voice as he could manage. “Is your color still green? Give me a thumbs up if yes.”

Crowley immediately gave him a thumbs up.

“Do you want more? Shall I give it to you harder?”

The demon gave a double thumbs up this time.

“My greedy love. You can’t get enough of my cock, can you? Well, I’ll just have to give you more.”

Aziraphale thrusted harder into Crowley’s mouth, the head of his cock hitting the back of Crowley’s throat. Crowley made a garbled, gagging sound and Aziraphale almost stopped until he saw Crowley’s hands giving another thumbs up. Aziraphale smiled to himself, then thrust harder and faster. 

“Oh, Crowley, you take my cock so well. Do you feel used yet? Do you want more?”

Crowley made another garbled, highly erotic sound around Aziraphale’s cock and Aziraphale started to feel his balls tighten. He gripped the headboard with one hand and sent the other down to grasp Crowley’s hair and hold his head still. 

“My precious demon, you’re so good for me, so beautiful. I love you so much, and I love fucking your mouth. Oh, I could do this all night. Would you like that? Would you like if I fucked your mouth all night, Crowley?”

He garbled again, and Aziraphale sped up, started thrusting faster. 

“I’m going to come, my love. I’m going to fuck your mouth until I come. Oh! Would you like that? I know you would. I know you’re dying for my seed.”

Aziraphale fucked him even harder, watching his hands carefully, but they were clasped together, not clapping. He took that as permission to continue. His orgasm was looming, just out of reach, and he moaned. 

“Oh, Crowley, oh, Crowley. Fuck! Your mouth is like heaven, dear. Are you ready? Ah! Here I come! Ah! Ah!”

Aziraphale thrust as deep into Crowley’s throat as he could go and released with a shout, his whole body going rigid as his cock emptied itself into Crowley. His eyes were screwed shut and he clenched the headboard hard enough to crack the wood, his every cell feeling as if it were on fire. It seemed to go on for ages, the wave of bliss he was on, and the pleasure receded slowly. As soon as he had control of his faculties, he withdrew his cock from Crowley’s mouth and slumped against the headboard, catching his breath. Crowley, it seemed, wanted more and strained his neck to try and reach Aziraphale’s cock to lick it clean. Every stroke of his tongue sent an aftershock ricocheting through him and, oversensitive, he pulled his cock out of Crowley’s reach. Crowley whined when he couldn’t taste Aziraphale’s cock anymore and Aziraphale huffed a laugh using the hand in Crowley’s hair to reach down and stroke his face. 

“I love you, Crowley.”

Crowley was busy trying to turn his head enough to kiss Aziraphale’s hand, his wrist. “I love you, too.”

“Was that what you wanted?” he asked tenderly. 

“Yes. God, yes.”

His voice was a little harder, more commanding, when he asked, “Do you want more?”

Crowley shivered beneath him. “Please, angel. Please give me more.”

Aziraphale pushed off the headboard and scooted back on his knees so he could see Crowley clearly. “You can have more. I’m not even close to done with you.”

Crowley whimpered. 

Aziraphale reached behind himself, groping for Crowley’s cock, and wrapped his hand around it when he found it. It was hard, just as he’d known it would be, and he stroked it a little. 

“You’re so hard, Crowley. Did you enjoy me fucking your face that much?”

“Yes. God, yes. I loved it.” 

“Have I not used you enough? Are you dissatisfied?”

“No! No! Not at all! I just… I want…”

“Tell me what you want, Crowley. Tell me how to please you more.”

“I don’t know,” he whined, hips rising with the motions of Aziraphale’s hand on his cock. 

Aziraphale stilled his hand, making Crowley whimper again. “You do know. Tell me. I can’t do this without feedback from you, dear.”

“Everything you’re doing is perfect,” Crowley said quickly. 

“Is there anything you want more of? Less of?”

“I want more of _everything_.”

“Be specific, please.”

“Smite me more. Boss me around more. _Use_ me more. Use your angelic strength on me. _Take_ me, Aziraphale. Please.”

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “So you wish for me to be more forceful.”

“Yes. Please.”

“I can do that,” Aziraphale said, more to himself than anything. He started stroking Crowley’s cock again, making the demon sigh in relief. 

“Thank you, angel. Thank you.”

Aziraphale didn’t reply yet. He just watched the expressions on Crowley’s face as he stroked him, planning the rest of the night and what he’d do. It didn’t take him long to decide, and he smiled to himself when he did. He’d thought he was doing enough, but if Crowley wanted more force, more smiting, more domination, Aziraphale would give it to him. Anything he wanted. 

“I think I’d like you to fuck me now,” Aziraphale said in an abrupt, businesslike tone.

“Yes,” Crowley moaned.

Aziraphale touched his nipple and smited him. Crowley jerked and yelped below him. 

“I didn’t ask for your input.”

Crowley bit his lip and made a little whining noise. 

Aziraphale slid backwards, his hand still on Crowley’s cock, still pumping him, and ran his free hand all over Crowley’s chest. He could feel Crowley’s heart beating beneath his hand, pounding against his ribs, and the additional physical evidence of how aroused and excited Crowley was aroused and excited _him_.

Finally, he was low enough that he could use Crowley’s cock to trace the crease of his own bum, wetting it with the demon’s copious precome. Crowley was mostly silent beneath him, but couldn’t seem to stop himself from rolling his hips, helping Aziraphale along. He was so beautiful, lying there near helpless, and Aziraphale felt his heart swell with love. He leaned over and captured Crowley’s mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss. Crowley returned it eagerly, moaning into Aziraphale’s mouth, his hips rolling more. Aziraphale snapped the fingers of his free hand, using a miracle to open himself a little and lubricate Crowley’s cock in his hand. Then, with their mouths still attached to each other, he lined up Crowley’s cock to his hole and started to press backwards, taking it inside. He felt the pressure on his arsehole build and build until he felt a little pop and sudden fullness. Both he and Crowley broke the kiss simultaneously to gasp and moan. 

“Fuck, angel…”

Aziraphale didn’t answer, just pressed back slowly to take Crowley deeper. Once he was fully seated, he held still, eyes still closed, mouth still hovering above Crowley’s, breathing each other’s air. Despite opening himself, it was a tight fit and the stretch was exquisite - just this side of a burn, and he took a moment to relish it. When he’d adjusted and no longer felt anything but an extremely pleasant fullness - plus the driving instinct to move - he opened his eyes to look down at Crowley. 

“Here’s how it’s going to work, my love,” he said, in a much more steady voice than he would have thought he was capable of. “I’m going to ride you, take my pleasure from you. You may not move to fuck me. Every time you move to fuck me, I will smite you. Do you understand?”

Crowley nodded, his breath ragged. 

“You may not come until I say so. I promise that I _will_ let you come, but not until I give you permission. If you are able to wait until I say so, when I’m done with you, I’ll flip you over and eat you out until you come again, then fuck your arse until you come for a third time. But if you _don’t_ wait until I say, if you come too soon, our evening will be over. Do you understand?”

Crowley nodded again.

“You may speak, my love.”

“I understand.”

“What’s your color?”

“I’m green. I’m so green.”

Aziraphale kissed him quickly. “I love you. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.”

Aziraphale pushed himself up to sitting, moaning lightly from the feel of Crowley's cock in his arse moving, and braced himself on his beloved’s chest. Slowly, gently, he maneuvered his hips, sliding Crowley out of him until only the head remained inside, then moved back, filling his arse again. Crowley moaned and Aziraphale bit his lip. He did it again, then again, slowly, torturously, watching Crowley’s face intently. Aziraphale wished the blindfold weren’t covering part of his face - he wanted to see _all_ of Crowley’s expressions, but didn’t entertain the thought of removing it. Crowley had asked for it specifically, and Aziraphale wanted so badly to please him. So he contented himself with watching the parts of Crowley he could see: the way he clung to his chains in a white-knuckled grip, the way his chest rose and fell rapidly with his breathing, the way his mouth hung open in pleasure. Aziraphale had spent six thousand years on this earth, and he’d seen a lot of things, but he’d never seen anything as beautiful - or erotic - as Crowley looked right then. 

Slowly and steadily, Aziraphale sped up his motions, grinding on Crowley’s cock, rolling his hips in a circular motion to slide Crowley in and out. It felt so good, so incredibly _wondrous_ , and Aziraphale flexed his fingers in the flesh of Crowley’s chest, moaning. 

“Crowley, oh, Crowley, your cock feels so good in me. You fill me up so perfectly, my love. You’re so hard and thick and _wonderful_...”

Crowley whimpered, biting his lip, the brow visible above the blindfold wrinkled and dotted with perspiration. Aziraphale started moving faster, rolling his hips, fucking himself on Crowley more aggressively, now raising and lowering himself a little. Crowley’s hips rose to meet him, and Aziraphale sent a little pulse of energy into Crowley’s chest, smiting him. Crowley cried out and jerked against his bonds. 

“I warned you,” Aziraphale said, almost tauntingly. “Didn’t I warn you?”

Crowley nodded, panting. 

Aziraphale went back to riding him, starting out slow but building up speed faster this time, until he was bouncing on Crowley’s cock in earnest. Once again, Crowley’s hips thrust up the tiniest bit and once again, Aziraphale smited him, not breaking rhythm this time. Crowley yelped again. 

“Color,” Aziraphale demanded, still riding him. 

“Green!”

Aziraphale sped up, riding him harder, flexing and releasing his hands on Crowley’s chest. 

“Crowley, you wicked demon… Do you like me riding you?”

“May - may I speak?”

“Yes. I want to hear your voice - I like it when you beg.”

“Your arse feels so good, angel… _Fuck!_ Give me more… I want more…”

He thrust up again, and Aziraphale knew he was doing it deliberately to be punished, that he _wanted_ to be smited. In response, he did exactly as he’d promised to do - he used a tiny bit of his powers on his love. 

“Fuck!” Crowley yelled, his whole body seizing up, back arching off the bed. 

“If you keep being naughty, I’ll keep having to punish you,” Aziraphale told him, still riding him at a brisk pace. “Be still and let me use you.”

“Angel, angel, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please more…” 

His hips thrust up again and Aziraphale immediately smited him. Crowley gave a ragged cry. 

“I think I’m going to fuck you harder now,” Aziraphale said almost conversationally, although his voice was a little rough with exertion. “Would you like that?”

“Please… please…”

Aziraphale smited him again, just because he knew that was what Crowley wanted. Crowley’s head arched back into the pillow, exposing his long neck, and he shouted, “Yes! _Fuck!_ Hit me again!”

As if to ensure Aziraphale’s compliance, he fucked up into Aziraphale’s arse with several short, forceful thrusts, and Aziraphale smited him for each one.

“Jesus!”

“Don’t come, Crowley,” Aziraphale warned him, riding him even harder. “Don’t come, or this will all be over.”

“I’m trying…”

“I didn’t ask you to _try_ dear, it was a command. You are _not_ to come. Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes, fuck, yes… Aziraphale, angel, please… let me fuck you…”

Crowley’s hips moved and Aziraphale smited him. 

“No. You wanted me to take my pleasure from you, and I’m doing so. You can come when I do.”

“Are you - are you close?”

He was, growing closer by the moment, but desperately trying to prolong both their pleasure. He wanted to hang on as long as he possibly could - as long as _Crowley_ possibly could - knowing that the longer the gratification was delayed, the more intense it would be when it came. He wanted the best for Crowley, the absolute maximum of ecstasy, so he’d try to hold his own orgasm until he thought Crowley was about to break. By the looks of things, it wouldn’t be long. 

“I’m getting close,” he admitted. 

Crowley groaned, rolling his head from side to side, and Aziraphale rode him even harder, his thighs burning. 

“Aziraphale, please, please…”

“Just a little longer, my darling,” Aziraphale said, his voice strained. 

“Angel, I’m getting so close… please let me fuck you… please let me come…”

Aziraphale’s orgasm was creeping closer and closer, and it was getting hard to stave it off. He bounced vigorously on Crowley’s cock and fisted his own, pumping it in rhythm with his fucking. His breathing was becoming ragged, and his voice was halting when he spoke. 

“When I say go, Crowley, you may begin to fuck me. You may fuck me as hard and fast as you like, and you may do so until you come.”

“Will you smite me?”

“Not unless - oh, heavens - not unless you want me to.”

“I want you to. Please!”

Aziraphale nearly came at the very thought. “Al - alright. I will. Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “I’m ready.”

He put his free hand on Crowley’s chest in preparation. His orgasm was close… so close… 

“One… two… three… GO!”

Crowley started fucking up into Aziraphale like some sort of wild thing, pounding up into Aziraphale’s arse, and Aziraphale cried out in pleasure. In keeping with his end of the bargain, he sent pulsing waves of angelic energy out through the hand that wasn’t fisting his cock. Crowley shouted curses and praise and pleas and fucked Aziraphale harder. 

“Yes! Fuck! Yes, angel! Shit! More!”

“Crowley! Oh, Crowley! Fuck me, darling!”

They moved together, both nearly incoherent, while Aziraphale smited Crowley rhythmically and let Crowley slam into his arse. Aziraphale was trying to hold out as long as he could… he didn’t want it to end, but the head of Crowley’s cock was hitting his spot with every thrust and he knew the time was near. 

“Crowley, Crowley, oh, God, Crowley… Please! Ah! Ah!”

“Come angel! Shit! Come!”

Aziraphale detonated, exploding like a match to dynamite. Come erupted from his cock in thick ropes and painted Crowley’s chest and belly, one drop even landing on his beloved’s chin. Aziraphale was mindless, every muscle in his body seized, his vision whited out, his brain full of nothing but sensation. He was vaguely aware of Crowley shouting brokenly and going stiff beneath him, and the familiar pulsing of Crowley coming deep in his arse. He would have smiled, proud, but he wasn’t capable of more than the grimace of pleasure he wore as he rode the waves of his orgasm. 

When it subsided a bit, they were both still for a moment, both gasping for oxygen, trembling with aftershocks. Slowly, Aziraphale opened his eyes to look down at his beloved and take him in. He looked utterly _wrecked_ , completely spent, and the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth quirked up proudly. He’d done that to Crowley, he’d made his demon a gasping, shuddering mess, and he couldn’t be prouder of that. He also _loved_ the demon so much it hurt, and felt absolutely desperate to kiss him in that moment, so he pitched forward, still impaled on Crowley, and kissed the demon lazily. 

They kissed for long, tender moments, taking frequent breaths for air when an aftershock would shake them, always finding each other’s mouths again quickly. Crowley softened just enough to slip out of Aziraphale’s arse, and Aziraphale delighted in the feel of Crowley’s come oozing out of him. He smiled against his demon’s lips, and was pleased when Crowley smiled against his, too.

“I love you, Aziraphale.”

“I love you, too. Did you like that?”

“Christ, angel. I loved it.” 

“Good. But we’re not done. I seem to remember promising you something if you obeyed me, and you obeyed me admirably, like the good boy you are.”

Crowley nodded, swallowing. “I did. I waited until you said.”

“Then I’ll uphold my end of the bargain.” He kissed Crowley one last time, then crawled off of him quickly, ignoring the demon’s protests. WIth one snap, he released the bonds on Crowley’s ankles, then he grabbed Crowley by the waist and flipped him bodily over onto his belly, arse up, his wrists still bound and tied to the headboard. Crowley squawked and Aziraphale positioned him the way he wanted him, spreading his legs wide again, then snapping his fingers to re-tether his ankles. Crowley moaned, and Aziraphale climbed back in between Crowley’s legs, smoothing his hands over his beloved’s perfect arse. 

“Color?”

“Green.”

Aziraphale gripped the globes of Crowley’s bum, squeezing the flesh. “I made a promise to you, didn’t I? And what kind of angel would I be if I didn’t honor my promises?”

Crowley turned his head as if trying to see Aziraphale, even though he was blindfolded. “Angel…” he choked out. 

“Now,” Aziraphale started, still kneading Crowley’s bum. “Before I dive into your arse and eat you like a four course meal, I’d like to remind you that I very much like hearing you while I do this. Begging, dirty talk, even just groaning, if that’s all you’re capable of. Just let me hear you. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“And if your color changes, I’ll need you to let me know right away, since my mouth will be otherwise occupied and I won’t be able to ask. Can you do that?”

“Yes. Yes. Anything.”

“You may move as much as you like, and you may come whenever you’re ready.”

Crowley nodded. “Okay.”

“Very good. Now then…” He put his hands under Crowley’s hips and lifted his arse into the air. “Up you get. There’s a love,” he said approvingly. 

He brought his hands back to Crowley’s arse and smoothed the cheeks for a minute, just caressing lightly, before squeezing again. Crowley gave a low moan of anticipation and turned back around, burying his face in the pillow. Aziraphale smirked at him for just a moment, then turned his attention back to his love’s arse. He used his thumbs to part Crowley’s cheeks, exposing the tight, pink knot of his hole, and Aziraphale felt himself salivate a little. He _loved_ doing this for Crowley - in truth, he almost enjoyed doing it more than he enjoyed receiving it, and that was really saying something. He wouldn’t go so far as to call it his favorite sex act, but how could anyone pick a favorite, anyway? Especially when one got to experience those sex acts with a being like Crowley. 

Tired of waiting, he bent over and applied his tongue to Crowley’s hole, just giving it a short lick. Crowley twitched a little, and Aziraphale heard him inhale sharply. He did it again. This time, Crowley whimpered, and Aziraphale smirked to himself, before he spread Crowley’s cheeks wider, bent low, and licked a long, broad stripe from Crowley’s bollocks to the top of his arse. 

“Jesus,” Crowley moaned into the pillow. 

“Feel good?”

“Yes. God, yes. More… give me more…”

“My pleasure,” Aziraphale said, then dove in face-first, licking and sucking Crowley’s hole eagerly. Crowley bucked a little, but Aziraphale moved with him, moaning in pleasure the way he always did when he was sampling something delicious. But in six thousand years, Aziraphale had never tasted _anything_ as delicious as Crowley’s arse - except for Crowley’s cock. Or perhaps that little patch of skin behind Crowley’s ear that he especially liked to nibble playfully. No matter. Any way you looked at it, _Crowley_ was Aziraphale’s favorite thing to eat. Always. 

And he ate of Crowley now with gusto, his tongue flying, making wet, slurping, sucking sounds and a terrible mess. Crowley was a symphony of his own sounds - moans and grunts mixed with expletives and begging - and it was all music to Aziraphale’s ears. He liked to think of himself as a rather confident being, but _everyone_ liked a little positive reinforcement, didn’t they? Aziraphale surely did. And nothing spurred him on quite like the sounds Crowley made and the begging he did. 

“Angel… angel… _shit!_ Your mouth, your tongue… feels so good. I want more… please, please give me more…”

Aziraphale released one of Crowley’s cheeks to bring his finger down to join the fray, massaging and circling Crowley’s hole along with his tongue. He didn’t need to miracle any lubricant - he’d made a huge mess of Crowley, and saliva was smeared everywhere, making his face and Crowley’s arse extremely wet. It only took a minute or two, and Aziraphale had his finger buried in Crowley’s arse, fucking him gently with it while his tongue continued to make a feast of him. 

“Oh shit. Oh fuck. _Yes_ , Aziraphale! Yes!”

Crowley started moving his hips, trying to take Aziraphale’s finger deeper, to fuck himself on it harder. Aziraphale moved along with him, giving him what he wanted, but carefully and deliberately avoided his prostate. 

“More,” Crowley gasped. “Give me more, angel. Please.”

Aziraphale carefully added a second finger, basking in the broken moan Crowley gave. Crowley went perfectly still until Aziraphale had both fingers buried as far as they could go, then started rolling his hips again, his body begging for more. Aziraphale fucked him slowly with those two fingers, still avoiding Crowley’s spot, scissoring them a little to open him up. His mouth still worked diligently, relentlessly, licking and sucking and lubricating. 

“Fuck, Aziraphale, _fuck_... Please give me more. I need more…”

Aziraphale sped up the motions of his fingers, fucking him harder, opening him wider, preparing him for his cock. Crowley babbled incoherently, begging and pleading and swearing, his hips pumping, thrusting his cock into emptiness.

“Please, angel… I’m close but I need more. Please give me more… I’ll do anything…”

Aziraphale turned his wrist, changing the position of his fingers, applying pressure to Crowley’s prostate. 

“Yes! _Fuck!_ Yes! Oh, shit, _yes!_ ” Crowley shouted. “Right there! Ah! Ah! That’s the spot! Don’t stop!”

Aziraphale had no intention of stopping, not until Crowley had come again. And then he intended to fuck Crowley properly until they _both_ came. His cock was already diamond-hard in anticipation, dripping onto the duvet, his balls aching. He _needed_ to fuck Crowley soon. But first, he needed Crowley to come.

Crowley was making frantic sounds of lust that were almost primal and drove Aziraphale’s desire higher. He used his free hand - the hand not buried in Crowley’s arse - to seek out and grip Crowley’s cock, lubricating it with a miracle, providing slick friction for him. 

“Oh, God. Oh, fuck. I’m so close, angel. Please… _Please…_ ”

Aziraphale smited him, sending out a tiny pulse of energy through his fingertips directly onto Crowley’s prostate, and that was all it took. The demon _howled_ , his arsehole clenching down around the fingers of one of Aziraphale’s hands and his cock spilling hot, sticky come all over the other. Aziraphale worked him through, stroking and pumping and licking, doing his best to get everything he could out of his love, gentling him when Crowley went limp and collapsed flat on the bed. Aziraphale slid his fingers out and placed a chaste kiss to Crowley’s hole, then brought his sticky hand to his mouth and licked it clean while he got to his knees. 

“Color,” he demanded when he’d licked the last of Crowley’s taste from his fingers.

“Green,” Crowley managed. 

Aziraphale fell forward, propping himself on one hand, using the other to drag the head of his cock along the crease of Crowley’s bum. He used a miracle to open Crowley a little more and slick his cock, then, without a word, sought out the demon’s entrance and pushed inside. 

Crowley gave a ragged moan, a sound that Aziraphale echoed. Crowley’s arse felt so _good_ , so fucking _wonderful_ , hot and tight and slick and _perfect_. No matter how many times he did this, he never got used to it. Nothing in his life had ever felt so good, and despite his recent orgasms, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long. It felt too good and he was too worked up. Now, his primary concern was making Crowley come again before he could let himself go. But he had an idea on how to do that. He just hoped it worked. 

Aziraphale fucked Crowley gently for a minute, propped on his arms over his prone demon, with long, smooth strokes. He watched his cock disappear inside Crowley’s arse, then reappear, shining with spit and lubricant, utterly entranced by the sight. He could have watched himself fuck Crowley forever and been perfectly content had it not been for the growing urge he felt to come, to spill himself inside Crowley’s arse. He slid in and out a few more times, enjoying the sensation, then lowered himself so his belly was pressed to Crowley’s back and began to lay kisses across his demon’s shoulders. 

“Crowley, you wonderful, beautiful demon… your arse feels so good….” he crooned into Crowley’s ear, still fucking him slowly. “Do you like this?”

“Yes. God, yes,” Crowley said, his face still buried in the pillows, muffling his voice. 

“Turn towards me, my love.”

Crowley obeyed, craning his neck to face Aziraphale, and Aziraphale caught his mouth in a kiss. It was a bit awkward, and he couldn’t kiss his love as thoroughly as he wanted, but he hoped it was enough to communicate his love. 

They were both breathing heavily when the kiss broke a moment later, but Aziraphale didn’t move away and Crowley didn’t turn back. He kept his mouth close and his voice low. 

“Color?”

“Green.”

“Have you got one more in you, my love? Can you come for me again?”

Crowley gave a little nod, although his voice was a whimper. “I think so.”

“Do you still want me to be forceful?”

The nod he gave to that was much more defined. “Yes. Fuck yes. Take me, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s cheek. “Anything you want, beloved. You may move as much as you’re able and you may come whenever you like.”

“Okay. Okay.”

“Are you ready?”

Crowley nodded. “Ready.”

Aziraphale pressed one more kiss to Crowley’s shoulder, then pushed himself up, straightening his arm, still fucking Crowley gently. He took a deep breath, then withdrew his cock, rising up onto his knees. Crowley started to make an indignant noise of protest, but before it could be fully formed, Aziraphale had grabbed him by the hips suddenly and forcefully pulled him into the position he wanted - on his knees, arse in the air, face down on the pillow, hands still tied to the headboard. As soon as he was situated, Aziraphale thrust back into his arse hard, with a grunt, making Crowley give a cry. The angel didn’t waste any time, but started fucking Crowley vigorously, with deep, sharp thrusts, his hands clutching his narrow hips in a vise-like grip. He was sure there would be marks on Crowley’s flesh when he was done, but he couldn’t care right then. He doubted Crowley would care at all. 

“You like this, don’t you, demon?” he said, his voice a little ragged with the exertion of fucking Crowley so hard and fast. “I’m fucking you, I’m _using_ you to get myself off, and you love it.”

“Yes! _Fuck!_ I love it!”

“Does my cock fill you up, Crowley? Does it satisfy you? Does being my little plaything make you hot?”

“Angel… angel…”

“Tell me. _Tell me_ , Crowley.”

“Ah! Ah! Your cock… it’s so big! I love being your fucktoy! God! Fuck me harder!”

He fucked into Crowley harder, his grip on the demon’s hips tighter, the force of his thrusts moving Crowley’s entire body and making the chains that bound him rattle. But these small sounds could hardly be heard over the loud, dull slapping sound of skin against skin, or Crowley’s guttural moan being broken into grunts by the force of the rhythmic impacts. Aziraphale could feel his orgasm fast approaching, growing closer, and he wasn’t sure how long he could hold out. 

“Aziraphale… Aziraphale… please… _Fuck!_ More…”

“You want more?”

“Yes! Fuck! Yes!”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could, determined to get this exactly right. He pounded into Crowley once, twice, three times more, then, on the fourth thrust, he sent a pulse of angelic energy into Crowley’s arse through his cock. 

Crowley let out a shrill, shrieking noise that Aziraphale was barely aware of, coming harder than he’d come all night. The smiting had triggered his own orgasm, the most powerful he’d ever felt, and it seemed as if all of his atoms were detonating at once. He came and came, helpless, mindless, buried to the hilt inside his love. The ogasm seemed to go on and on forever, pleasure being sucked out of the very marrow of his bones, turning him inside out and leaving him wrecked. He wasn’t aware of anything for long moments, just the waves of sensation that battered him. 

When he came back to himself, he was still buried in Crowley, slumped over the demon’s back, panting with exertion and tingling with aftershocks. He could feel Crowley trembling beneath his cheek, breathing hard, but Aziraphale couldn’t move right away. He wanted to and knew he needed to, but his body wouldn’t cooperate with him. Aziraphale closed his eyes and gathered all his strength, then rose back up onto his knees, still panting, and withdrew from a whimpering Crowley. As soon as his cock was out, he snapped his fingers, vanishing the bonds and blindfold and cleaning up the mess they’d made. The demon collapsed onto the bed and Aziraphale collapsed beside him, both of them gasping. 

As soon as he was able, he rolled to his side and reached for Crowley, pulling him into his arms, smothering him in kisses between heavy breaths and words of love. 

“Crowley, my sweet, my love, you brilliantly beautiful creature, I love you so much. You were magnificent, my darling. So good for me, and I’m so proud of you. Are you alright?”

Crowley gave a weak smile. “I love you, too, and I’m fine, angel. Don’t make a fuss.”

Aziraphale ignored that last. “Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?”

“Fuck no, you weren’t too rough. If anything, you could have been rougher. Even more of a bastard.”

He blinked. “Did you not enjoy that?”

“Are you crazy? Of course I did.”

“Are you _sure_?”

“Shut up and hold me, angel.”

Aziraphale did just that, pulling Crowley closer until their bodies were flush. He raised his fingers to snap and suddenly they were nestled under the duvet, warm and cozy together. He ran his hands all over Crowley’s skin, whispering words of love and praise while they both came down from their high. Crowley nuzzled closer, and Aziraphale kissed the side of his head. 

“You did so well, my love. I’m so proud of you.”

Crowley mumbled something indistinct into his shoulder and Aziraphale kissed him again.

“Can I get you anything? A glass of water? A snack? Can I draw you a bath? Anything you want, my love.”

“All I want or need is for you to hold me, Aziraphale. Please.”

Aziraphale gave up. “Alright, alright. If that’s what you want.”

“Yes, that’s what I want.”

He continued to stroke and pet his love, murmuring his devotion, punctuated with kisses to whatever part of Crowley he could reach without breaking the embrace. After a while, he fell silent, but never stopped his caressing. 

When he just couldn’t stand it anymore, he drew back so he could see Crowley’s face. Crowley’s yellow eyes fluttered open and Aziraphale smiled at him. 

“Hello,” he said, feeling silly. 

Crowley grinned in return. “Hello, yourself.”

Aziraphale leaned in and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Crowley’s lips. “I love you, darling. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

He kissed him again. “Did you enjoy that?”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. I did.”

“Was it what you wanted? I worry that I wasn’t enough for you.”

“It was wonderful, angel. Fucking amzing. I’ve never come so hard in my life, and you made me come that hard four fucking times.”

Aziraphale grinned. “I came pretty forcefully, myself. Out of curiosity, what was your favorite part?”

Crowley laughed lightly. “You expect me to pick a favorite part out of everything we just did?”

“Well, I think it would be helpful if you did, so I could know what to do again in the future.” 

“I’m hoping to Christ you’ll be willing to do _all_ of it again in the future. Every last bit of it.”

“You are?”

“Fuck yes. But I especially liked all the smiting.”

“That wasn’t too much?”

He shook his head. “No, it was perfect. And when you smited me _inside my arse_...” Crowley trailed off and shivered, closing his eyes with a smile. 

Aziraphale smiled back. “That good?”

“I’m going to be begging you to do that to me all the time from now on, I hope you know.”

The angel laughed. “Well, I’ll be happy to accommodate you _sometimes_ , but I shouldn’t like for you to grow bored with it.”

“How could I ever be bored with an angel who can toss me around like a ragdoll and smite me with his dick?”

Aziraphale laughed again. “Even so, I’ll be using that particular tool in my shed sparingly.” 

“As long as you promise to do it sometimes.”

He kissed Crowley’s nose. “I promise, my love. Was there anything you wanted that I didn’t do? Or that I could do better? You mentioned you wanted me to be more of a bastard.”

“I don’t want you to think for a second that I didn’t love every moment of that. I did. Everything - every single thing - was fucking mindblowingly good. I want to to it all again, sometime soon.”

Aziraphale sensed there was more. He waited a second, then prompted, “But…?”

“But nothing. I want it all again, soon. I just want you to be a bit more of a bastard next time. Call me names, talk down to me. Treat me like I’m beneath you. Manhandle me. Then hold me like this and tell me you love me after.”

“Then that’s what you’ll get.” He kissed Crowley gently. “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last scheduled story in the fantasy series. I have some more ideas, but I've been caught up writing The Pact and haven't written them. I'm always willing to come back to it, if the muse is willing to let me, but for now, this is the end. Thank you so much for coming with me on this wild, smutty ride... I love you guys!


End file.
